onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Serpentenes Apophis
}}| |extra1= |bounty= 1,500,000,000|}} |devil fruit= }}Serpentenes Apophis is one of the Pirate Titans, and the captain of the Snake Eye Pirates. An associate of the Dark Syndicate, he is known throughout the world as the Dread Serpent, for using snakes for many of his activities. As far as it is known, Apophis was the first, and only, male child to be born on Amazon Lily, where he was named "Rose". He ate the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Hydra. Appearance Apophis is a very tall, slender man, with distinct, snake-like figures. At 10'1, he was the second tallest of the Pirate Titans. He has large, bright red eyes that are slitted like a snake, and a long fork-tongued. His head is shaved, and coated with snake tattoos. He also has a tattoo of a snake around his neck, and has two golden earings on one ear. Most of time, Apophis wears a black trenchoat, with no shirt, and black pants with black and red snakeskin boots. During Protocol 99, he takes off his trenchcoat. At the age 14, while attending Gold Roger's execution, Apophis was still bald, but had no tattoos, and he wore a shirt with a red snake on it. As a child, when he was being disguised as a girl, he had long dark red hair, tied into twin tails, and wore typical Kuja garb. Personality A slick, and cunning invidual, Apophis is generally one to think before he acts. He acts in a restained fashion, and generally observes his enemy before engaging in battle. During this time, Apophis can act very polite and charming, and holds back significantly. However, after he feels he has completed his analysis, Apophis attacks with full force. He drops his polite facade, and fights with a malicious grin. One of the more defining features of Apophis, is his inferiority complex. Having always been told to be someone he wasn't, Apophis was raised to believe that as a male, he was inherently flawed, and inferior to others. He is very sensitive to being compared to others, and doing that can make him fly into a rage. This makes him reluctant to accept help, as he believes he must achieve his goals on his own. To Apophis, relying on others leads to stagnation, and one must rely oneself before anyone else. Another defining feature of his, is Apophis' burning hatred for the Kuja. Growing up forced to be a girl when he knew he was a boy, and being compared to the other girls caused resentment to stir him, but the resentment turned to hatred when his status as a boy was found out. His mother chose to abandon him on his own, so that she wouldn't be forced to leave, after being forced to choose. Apophis' ultimate goal, is to someday return to Amazon Lily, solely to watch it burn. He dislikes the idea of a "Pirate King", believing that pirates can not, and should not, have a "king". One Piece for him, while real, is something that should be left alone. This is also attributes to his inferiority complex, as the idea of being subservient to another pains him. With only a few exceptions, Apophis will never let himself take orders from another, and aspires to always be at least on par with authority with another. Though Apophis can be cruel and ruthless at times, he does have a kinder side. He possesses a strict opposition to mocking or insulting his foes in anyway, considering such behavior to be beneath one's skill as a warrior. As such, Apophis treats all his opponents with respect, and never pulls any punches, believing it to be insulting the opponent if he does. Likewise, Apophis does not expect his opponent to hold back in battle against him in anyway. Relationships Pirate Titans Rako Apophis and Rako are not on good terms. Rako considers Apophis to be his rival, and a hinderance to his objectives. Likewise, Apophis is often frusturated by Rako's ferocity, and antagonistic attitude. To that end, the two have regularly engaged in conflict betwen the two. Depiste this, the two of them share a mutual respect, and can work together if need be. When the two met at the Dark Summit, both demonstrated a willingness to fight, but were put down by Zero Tuya Twins Rina and Mina at the very least respect Apophis, acknowleding him as a skilled warrior and pirate. However, they are not overfly fond of him, as Apophis has occasionally gotten in the way of their goals, and vice-versa. Apophis doesn't particularly care for the Twins, but he also respects them. Messorem Messorem is one of the few people Apophis genuinely respects, and to a lesser extent fears. He regards Messorem as the strongest of them all, and the Fog Ghost is the only one who Apophis is willing to accept commands from. Unlike the other Titans, Messorem does not regard Apophis particularly negatively, though to him, Apophis is just another man in the sea, nothing particularly more. Allies Dark Syndicate Apophis is an associate of the Dark Syndicate, or perhaps more accurately Zero himself. Occasionally, Apophis will be called on for odd jobs by Zero, such as raiding a city, or supporting an endeavour. However, unlike individuals like Slash or Sauvage who are practically enthralled to Zero, Apophis exercises heavy autonomy. He can and sometimes will refuse Zero's summons, and will only act for Zero when he feels it suits his interests. The reason for Apophis' alliance with Zero is the automaton promised to give the Dread Serpent the means to destroy Amazon Lily. Apophis also has fairly friendly, buisness-like relationship with Zero's lieutenants, Esquerda and Certo. Both of them respect and to an extent admire Apophis for his murder of the World Nobles. However aside from those indiviudals, Apophis' relationship with the rest of the Syndicate is essentially non-existent. He openly admits his dislike for individuals like Isaac Wonder and Gusano, and how he would gladly crush them if given the chance. Enemies Kuja Pirates Apophis' hatred for the Kuja is old, and deeply nursed. To him, they are the bane of his existence, and almost his entire goal is getting revenge for them abandoning him for no other reason than he was male. However, while Apophis hates all the Kuja, Hancock particularly infuriates him. Back when Apophis was a child, and known as a girl named "Rose", he was friends with Hancock and her sisters. However, being told that they were constantly better than him in many things caused him to resent them. Apophis views Hancock a representation of everything he hates about the Kuja: arrogant, self-righteous, and ignorant. Straw Hat Pirates Powers and Abilities As a Pirate Titan, Apophis is one of the stronger pirates in the world. And while not on par with pirates such as the Yonkou, Apophis still has a reputation for his skill in battle. Physical Abilities In terms of endurance and power, Apophis is nothing particularly special. Much of his physical efforts are devoted to speed and percision, and for him, strength is an after thought, believing that his Devil Fruit can supply him with proper strength. In terms of speed, Apophis is very quick, and is able to crawl on his belly without his Devil Fruit powers, as well as twist his body in fashions most others wouldn't be able to do. Haki Though he left the island at a young age, and is a male, Apophis is still a child of Amazon Lily, and as a result, he is capable of using Haki. He specializes in Observation Haki, using it to sense his opponent's heat, and vibrations, in a similar fashion to the way a snake can sense its prey. He is also naturally resistant to Haki, as Luffy's Conqueror's Haki wasn't able to phase him. Devil Fruit Apophis ate the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Hydra, a Mythic Zoan that gives him the power to turn into a hydra. This gives Apophis the ability to regnerate from wounds inflicted upon him, and he is able to spit an acidic substance at his foes. He is able to sprout heads of his hydra form from his body at any given time, though he can only produce as many heads as he currently has. History Past Apophis' birth was described as an aberration, as he was the first male child of Amazon Lily, for reasons unknown. His mother, in her love, hid his gender from the rest of the people of Amazon Lily, giving her son the name "Rose" and presented him as a girl. While his mother had hoped to raise her son as a daughter, "Rose" new better, and always understood who he was. But he still tried to fit in with the world around him, and to live in Amazon Lily. While a child, he was friends with the Boa sisters, though he secretly resented them, specfiically Hancock, because he was always compared to them. One day, when he was 10, he was playing with the sisters in the water, when Hancock noticed his privates. She told the others about this, and it was revelaed that "Rose" was male. "Rose"'s mother tried to explain, but was unable to, and ultimatley decided to send "Rose" away with the Kuja pirates, who left him at a harbor on his own. Abandoned and embittered, "Rose" cut his hair, and changed his name to "Apophis". He then vowed to someday return to Amazon Lily, and avenge himself on the Kuja for abandoning him. Becoming a Titan At the age 29, Apophis earned his position amongst the Pirate Titans, when he attacked a ship carrying a family of World Nobles. He slaughtered almost all of the members (one escaped), and then strung up their bodies on the Red Line for the world to see, writing "here are your gods" in their blood over them. This action reverberated across the world, sending a shock through the World Government, and giving a gruesome image of mortality for the Nobles. As a result, this gave Apophis his 1,500,000,000 Beri bounty, with the bulk of the bounty issued by the World Nobles themselves. They also said they wouldn't accept him in any other state than dead. Prior to the Whitebeard War, Whitebeard approached Apophis to ask him for his aide in saving Ace. Apophis agreed to do it, but only if Whitebeard would help him destroy Amazon Lily. When refused, Apophis refused to help Whitebeard, saying that he had no stake in it. Wonderland Arc Apophis first appearance is when, along with his fellow Titans, ambush the Straw Hats as they're leaving Mad Land. Acero Arc Automaton Arc Dark Syndicate Scraps Trivia *Apophis, was the Egyptian serpent-god of chaos and darkness, who would do battle with the sun god Ra each night. Serpentenes it the scientific name for the snake sub-order.